All Because of Vegas
by Starrgirl813
Summary: A sexy tattooed man, a writer and one night in Vegas. Two people learn how to love and how to trust another person. AH ExB HEA
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Summary: A sexy tattooed man, a writer and one night in Vegas. Two people learn how to love and how to trust another person. **

**~!~**

**Bella's POV**

My head is pounding. I don't want to move but I know I have too. What the hell did I drink last night? I lift my head slowly and the light shines brightly. I groan loudly and let out an angry sigh. I hear a gasp next to me. Surprised, I jump up. Next to me is the sexiest man I have ever seen. His slightly tanned skin is inked. I can't help thinking about wanting to lick them. I look down and notice that I have absolutely nothing on except for the sparkling diamond ring on my left ring finger. I look at him and he's naked too. A silver wedding band on his left ring finger. He runs his hand through his messy bronze sex hair. His green eyes filled with curiosity.

" Well, this is certainly awkward.", he chuckles. I feel myself blush. As if our minds are connected. We both lean towards each other and start kissing. Just as he was about to lay down on top of me, a knock erupts throughout the room. He sighs angrily before grabbing a pair of boxers and rushing to the door. I have flashes of last night while all of this is happening. His name is Edward Masen. He's a tattoo artist. He has a dog named Brady. He lives in the same city as me, Seattle. We got married last night. While I wasn't in love with him yet, I did have feelings. Usually I'd be all for a divorce in this situation, but I want to try. I want to fall in love with him.

" Um, Bella? Your plane leaves in four hours. Your sister just knocked on the door and asked me to remind you.", Edward whispers quietly.

" When do you leave?", I pull him back into the bed. He kisses the side of my neck.

" Tomorrow morning...Stay...Please stay with me?", He looks me in the eyes. I nod my head and kiss him hard. He moans and rolls over so I'm straddling his waist. The only thing separating us are his boxers. He slides them off then slides into me. We move together, not caring about what's going on around us. Not thinking about the time or our families or even about the future. We're in the now the other stuff can wait. We keep going until we've both reached our climax. Our breathing is hard as we kiss each other. He smiles against my lips and laughs slightly.

" We should probably go tell your sister you not leaving with her but this feels too good.", he pulls me close and I nod my head. Our sweaty bodies stay connected for a little while longer until we realize that we really need to get up. Edward smiles at me as I dress in the clothes I was wearing last night. He promises that we'll head right to my hotel room to get some new ones. I'm good with that, except that means having to deal with my sister who probably thinks I'm a slut for wanting to continue with this marriage and for having sex with a guy I barely know.

**~!~**

**So, first chapter! What did you think? Review some suggestions or to just tell me your thoughts about my story! Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Longer chapters will be coming soon! I promise!**

**~!~**

**Edward's POV**

I don't want to let her go. Though I'm not in love yet, I still have strong feelings for her. I feel that it won't be long before she's captured my heart and when that happens, my skin will be permanently inked with her name. She's incredible and even though I've only known her a few hours of my sobriety, she's in the forefront of my mind. We head to Bella's hotel room. Her sister is standing outside the door with her arms crossed and is tapping her foot. As she sees us, she glares.

" It's about damn time. Bella, hurry up and pack. We need to get home.", her sister growls. Bella rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

" I'm not going home with you. I'm going to stay with Edward until tomorrow and then come home with him. Tell Dad and Sue that I'll talk to them when I get back.", She walks past her sister and opens her room. I follow her and chuckle. As Bella packs her stuff so we can head to my room, her sister storms in.

" What the hell Isabella! You're seriously going to spend another night with some man you don't know? Mom and Charlie are going to have a fit! Get your shit packed and get your ass in our taxi. I'm not going home without you!", Her sister snaps. Bella sighs angrily and turns around to face her sister.

" Leah, I don't care what they think. I'm spending the night with my husband. I'm coming home tomorrow. I'll talk to them when I get back. Until then, I don't want to be disturbed. Do you understand?", Bella says each sentence slowly, making sure to look Leah right in the eye as she says them. Demanding Bella is so sexy. Well, every Bella is but this one...I'm going to have to explore my Bella and figure all her little attitudes out. Those will be fun to play with if you catch my drift.

" Fine...Do whatever you want, but when this douche bag drops you like a pile of shit, don't come running to me.", Leah walks out the door, slamming it at she passes the threshold. I pull Bella into my arms and kiss her.

" Let me help you. The sooner you check out, the sooner we can get back into our bed.", I wink. She giggles and runs one of her hands through my hair. I feel as though I've known her longer than I actually have. She's amazing and I'm so happy for our drunken night in Vegas.

The day passed in a blur. We spent most of the day in bed with each other. Not just having sex but talking, learning all we could. While I loved sex with Bella, I didn't want it to be our whole relationship. Being together is going to be hard as it is, we need more than just sex in our marriage. I want to be with Bella the rest of my life. The next morning, Bella and I finished packing our stuff and getting ready to head to the airport. This was going to be our unofficial beginning. We were going to Seattle, moving into my house and we're going to be together. We don't care what our families think, only what we think. This isn't our parents marriage, it's ours. They have no say in it. Hopefully they'll support us though.

**~!~**

**So, chapter two. What did you think? Are their parents going to support them? Review your thoughts!**


End file.
